1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical distance measurement, and more particularly, to an optical distance measurement system and related method having sensed values filtration mechanism and low hardware resources requirement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional distance measurement system captures reflection caused by light encountering an obstacle, and analyzes a location where the reflection comes from to determine a distance from the distance measurement system to the obstacle (i.e., depth of the obstacle). Such measurement is based on triangulation, which calculates depth information of the obstacle according to the location where the reflection comes from. In modern applications, the light sources usually emits linear light rather than spot light, which allows to simultaneously obtain depth information with respect to multiple points on the obstacle such that the distance measurement can be speeded up. However, the distance measurement system determines the depth information based on predetermined parameters and measured data. Calculation of the depth information with respect to different points on the obstacle actually relies on different predetermined parameters. Hence, the distance measurement system needs a huge amount of storage space and hardware resources to store predetermined parameters for different detecting points and calculate the depth information based on these predetermined parameters.